


Waiting to Die

by Carnal_Wolf



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Breeding, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Motorcycle club, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, bad boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnal_Wolf/pseuds/Carnal_Wolf
Summary: The Serpents are in a hostile Motorcycle clubhouse waiting for an impending war and Betty wants to have sex before she dies, thing is Jughead left so Sweet Pea will have to act as his replacement.





	Waiting to Die

**Author's Note:**

> So an odd thing happened to me, i basically wrote an fanfic for my own story, not sure if that is terribly arrogant or amazing. There are references to my main story but its completely a stand alone work. Meant as alternate reality not deleted scene from main story. Sorry if this puts anyone off but it was in me then on the page so i thought i'd share.

We were waiting to die. It seemed ridiculous to me to wait for such a thing, but here we were. I sat in a tight black dress that barely covered my ass and breasts at the same time with my trusty body guard watching Jughead leave. 

How could he just go without telling me how at risk we were? I looked over at Sweet Pea lounging in the seat beside me seemingly without a care in the world, If I wanted answers in this secretive world he at least gave them.

“How long do you think we have?” I asked 

His eyebrows rose “Before we are dead and gone?” 

“Ya” I scoffed

“However long it takes for them to go and come back, I imagine” he said it lightly as if we were not talking about our impending deaths.

“Ok then” I said sliding, not so gracefully, off the stool.

“Where do you think you are going” Sweet Peas muscles were immediately taut for action he wasn’t as relaxed as he appeared, I moved to the right.

His arm shot out grabbing mine forcefully. I looked up into his dark, almost black in these light, eyes. “I’m going to the little girl’s room coming?” I offered sweetly.

Sweet Pea grunted knowing to let me out of his sight would be a mistake.

I didn't wait for him, instead moved towards the back, in the direction Toni had gone. I saw the washroom, confident that my large shadow was following me.

I pushed the wooden door open but it didn’t slam shut behind me because Sweet Pea was already there. I could see him in the mirror looking around the small empty room for the danger he had just told me would soon enough overtake us.  
“Lock the door” I ordered getting bolder when I reached the sink, turning around leaning my back on it.

Sweet Pea obeyed, now I thought biting my lip nervously, the next part might take a bit more convincing even though I saw how he looked at me was looking at me now all dark and predatory leaning against the door, crossing his arms.

Even with the butterflies I jumped on the sink counter looked at Sweet Pea and slowly opened my legs, he was a quick boy he was getting the picture.  
“What are you doing?’ he asked looking unimpressed even though he knew exactly what I wanted.

I hiked up my skin-tight dress a little more so I could spread my legs wider “If what you are saying is true and I’m going to die in an hour or so I can think of only one last thing I want to do.”

“You’re Jugheads girl” Sweet Pea said not moving an inch, his tone as even as when he had told me that the Barbarians were most likely going to kill us tonight.  
“Jugheads not here” I said moving my hand to my panties and shifting them down my legs, I never broke eye contact with him for a second it was a game of wills and he lost when he looked down at what I was doing.

“Fuck” he said as I kicked them off altogether giving him a full frontal look at what I had to offer. It was a little dark in here but light enough to peak Sweet Peas interest.

“That was the idea” I said “come here.” I held my breath not sure he would and a little worried. I only breathed again when he pushed his beautiful muscular body off the door slowly and moved over still looking between my legs “It figures that you would have the most beautiful pussy I’ve ever seen” he looked up unabashedly accosting my eyes again“ I bet it even tastes amazing” 

His every word was a shot straight to my clit, my breathing deepen. “We don’t have time for that, I need you now” The bastard had the nerve to smirk at his affect on me. 

“Betty Copper is all wet and ready for me” I couldn’t deny it, he could see the truth clearly and I wasn’t coward enough to close my legs. No I already had gone too far and at life’s end what good was modestly?

“Fuck me Sweet Pea please.” I whispered it as he reached me my voice was full of soft vulnerability not sexy at all but his body for all his bravo involuntarily jerked at my words it was barely recognizable but I was glad I had an effect on him to. He looked at me considering, but not touching.

“I don’t fuck nice Betty. I’m not the guy who reads poetry and goes at it slow. This is going to be hard and fast and I can last a long time.” His sexy grin spread across his face, the smile of the handsome devil. “Being with me is a marathon baby, most girls can’t handle it, but that’s ok because with you, when I tire you out really good, I’m just going to push you up against that wall and keep fucking you. Driving in and out.” 

I got the sense that he was trying to scare me off but I wasn’t scare at least not of him or this, I was scared for my sister and for my life even for Jughead out there but Sweet Pea fucking me hard was exactly what I wanted. I leaned forward just a little and grabbed his jeans undoing his button, his hand like a cobra grabbed my wrist and lifted it up. His grip hurt just a little and I sensed he knew exactly how much pressure and pain he was giving me. He pressed forward grinding his still jean clad dick on my too wet pussy. 

I moaned into his ear “Sweet Pea please I need you and I need this.” I don’t know why he was holding back I’ve seen him check me out, especially tonight when I went down the stairs after putting on the dress, why was he fighting it? I’d never seduced a guy before but I’m pretty sure I was rocking that part, why wasn’t he inside me already?

He just held my hand with his dick pressed against me for a long moment as if he was thinking it over but I was impatient with need. I pressed forward grinding myself slowly on his trapped penis up and down, his breathing quicken and a moan escaped his lips. I moved back a little to look at him making space to try for his pants again and this time he didn’t stop me. 

I pulled down the zipper and let out the object that I had so very much wanted to meet, thing was I didn’t expect it to be so big, it was bigger than any dick I have ever sense. This if nothing else gave me pause.

Sweet Pea looked smug and not at all sympathetic, “how do…” I started to ask but Sweet Pea interrupted “Well I’m glad you are starting to see sense, ready to go back out?” he nodded to the door as if I didn’t have his dick in my hand, spread-eagle with my pussy hanging out practically begging for him to fuck me. It made me angry

“What is your problem?” I asked with bite” I know you want me” I said it like an accusation. Sweet Pea meet fire with fire his anger not holding back “Jughead is my brother and you don’t fuck your brothers Old Lady.” 

I spat back “but I’m not, not officially and not ever if tonight’s my last night. All I want is a good fuck before I die and I want you Sweet Pea” 

His tone and look now purely condescending,“Please if someone else had stayed you would already be fucking them.” I couldn’t deny it but none held the appeal to me that he did. “Hell if Toni had been here alone and if you were not so in need of deep D you would be in this bathroom with her” he chuckled like it was a joke but I was surprised because I heard a tone of hurt underneath because I was just using him and in a sense I was but that wasn’t all the truth.

“Sweet Pea you are right that I just want someone right now, but..” I felt embarrassed to mention it at all even though I was still holding his large yet beautiful penis, I started gently stroking the length of him before continuing “ I’ve wanted you for a while. I’ve thought about this before” I said leaning down and kissing the head of his cock.

“Bullshit” he said 

“It’s true” and it was. “I’ve made myself cum so hard thinking of you fucking me” He stood up to Jughead, was one of the few that didn’t always defer to him and that was hot. We looked at each other for a moment and then all the inactivity that had been in him exploded into lips, teeth and him pressing into me. His large hands came behind me grabbing my ass and ramming me forward onto his waiting dick. If I hadn’t been so wet I know it would have been just painful as it was it was both. I gasped into his shoulder as he drove that monster dick deeper and deeper with each savage plunge forward, “Sweet Pea’ I gasped but he didn’t slow down not for a second and it felt amazing as if my every nerve was alive to him.

I bit his neck and he moaned in response pulling back to look at me, “Of course you would have the tightest pussy I’ve even been in” to empathize the point he slammed forward causing me to gasp form the pleasure as his thrust touched my clit. He continued “I’ve wanted to fuck you since you walked up to us outside Pops. If I had known it was going to be this good I would have bent you over my bike right then.”

I was already short of breath “Jughead would have killed you” I said Sweet Peas answer to that was to guide his angle up as if he knew it would perfectly hit my G spot, I moaned a puddle in his hands all defiance gone. Sweet Pea chuckled. His hand cupping my cheek raising my glazed eyes to look up at him as he over and over hit that secret spot inside of me. I was about to come undone and he knew it. He could see how I was all him

“You going to cum on my dick Betty?” he asked mockingly “Don’t worry it won’t be the last time” a couple more thrust sent me over the edge as both my G spot and clit came together in one beautiful dive into oblivion, I screamed so loudly that I’m sure they could hear me out side even with the music.

“You already wiped out baby” Sweet Pea hadn’t slowed down his pace. I was about to answer when a loud banging came at the door. It was Toni

“Betty! Are you in there, are you ok?” 

“Fuck” I whispered 

Sweet Pea ignored her he just kept pounding into me causing my overly sensitive cunt to wrap around him building up to the next orgasm “Betty if we survive tonight I’m not going to be able to give your cunt up, you know that right?” I shook my head in agreement dazed, I would agree to anything right now I was so close. “Jugheads going to share you. He doesn’t need to know but you are going to have to satisfy both of us now, do you understand. You are mine and I’m not giving your beautiful pussy up”

The pounding at the door got louder. 

Sweet Pea pulled all the way out of me and I groaned at the lack, he turned me around bending me over the sink “Say it” 

“What” I didn’t know what he wanted but I wanted needed him to continue. “Say that you are mine” I grasped both sides of the sink as he came teased my lips with his cock from behind. I shuddered as he gently stroked my clit with his cock I now needed. His light touches were not enough. I would have sworn anything “I’m yours Sweet Pea please” Sweet Pea slammed back inside to the hilt I screamed out in pleasure “I’m yours, I’m yours” I screamed “don’t stop, don’t stop”

Sweet Pea grunted behind me “I’m going to cum so deep in you baby that no one will deny that you’re mine. Maybe even get this beautiful pussy pregnant.”  
I hadn’t even thought about birth control I was going to die, but at the moment I couldn’t care I could feel the rise of the next orgasim and I was rushing forward towards it. “Sweet Pea” I yelled out as he grunted and slammed even deeper and we climaxed together him and me over the sink. It took a moment for my heart to start beating normally and for me to realize that Toni had stopped pounding on the door.

Sweet Pea bite my neck hard in a claiming that burned its way into my soul.

“You and me baby are going to have to do that a lot more”

I smiled because I knew I couldn’t give him up either.

“Turn around’ he said gruffly

“What?” I was tired but I moved to obey. He pulled out of me still so very hard, my eyes widen as I turned to look at him like a good obedient girl.  
“Oh did you think I was done” he smiled wickedly “I’m just getting started babe. There is a whole lot more cum that’s going to find its way in your pussy tonight”  
Nothing about Sweet Pea was just talk. He moved forward his dick sliding into my sensitive folds again, I gasped at the friction of his stroke. Somehow he had me ready for him again. “Sweet Pea” I gasped as me started deviously slow every stroke an excruciating pleasure. 

“Have you ever let Jughead fuck your beautiful ass” Sweet Pea asked and I tensed but he just laughed 

“No, no one” 

He chuckled “Oh Betty I’m so glad I’ll be your first.


End file.
